Si j'étais Hokage
by tookuni
Summary: Iruka raconte comment il a rencontré Naruto et lui a donné ce rêve de fou, de devenir Hokage.
1. Chapter 1

J'ai l'honneur et le plaisir d'enfin pouvoir faire une petite dédicace à Iruka. C'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup et que j'ai pourtant beaucoup de mal à manipuler, tout comme Kakashi. Ce one-shot m'a permis de le cerner un peu mieux, j'ai trouvé que cette chanson était faite pour lui…

Chanson : Gérard Lenormand, « Si j'étais président », parodié en « Si j'étais Hokage »…

_Si j'étais Hokage_

« Iruka-sensei ! Iruka-sensei ! »

Iruka mangeait tranquillement un bol de nouilles à Ichiraku. Lorsqu'il entendit son nom prononcé avec tant d'enthousiasme, il eut un immense sourire et se retourna pour faire face à Konohamaru, Moegi et Udon, comme il s'y attendait.

Ils avaient seize ans mais restaient des enfants et étaient chuunins tous les trois. Ils passaient souvent le voir à l'académie ou à l'échoppe de nouilles où il se rendait dans l'espoir de croiser un certain ninja blond bien connu, mais si occupé qu'il n'avait même plus le temps de s'offrir ses ramens préférés. Iruka voyait en Konohamaru une réplique un peu moins triste de Naruto, ce que le blondinet aurait été, certainement, s'il n'avait pas vécu des heures si sombres par le passé.

Les trois coéquipiers s'assirent autour de lui et lui demandèrent des nouvelles. Il en donna. Pas grand chose, juste quelques garnements dans leur style qui lui jouaient des tours, mais il en avait tellement bavé avec eux que plus rien ne l'étonnait et qu'il parait tous les coups avec une aisance parfois déconcertante.

Partant sur ses souvenirs, il en vint forcément à l'époque où il avait Naruto pour élève. C'était le seul enfant à avoir jamais réussi à lui faire perdre véritablement tous ses moyens et à le surprendre à chaque fois.

« Vous savez, il était pire que tous mes garnements actuels réunis ! Et quelle tête de mule ! Le seul mot qu'il avait à la bouche c'était « Hokage » ! s'exclama le professeur en riant.

Iruka-sensei… commença tout à coup Konohamaru, repensant à son grand frère, et au rêve fou qu'il avait eu si jeune.

Oui ? » demanda l'instructeur en remarquant le sérieux de son ancien élève.

Comment Naruto a-t-il décidé qu'il deviendrait Hokage ? Il vous a confié que c'était parce que c'étaient les plus forts, mais s'il n'a pas eu de famille et qu'il ne suivait pas les cours, comment a-t-il pu connaître assez bien ce sujet pour vouloir aller si haut ? » lança le petit brun de sa moue boudeuse.

Iruka réfléchit. Il était vrai que Naruto n'avait jamais véritablement suivi ses cours. Il était vrai aussi qu'il était le seul professeur à qui il acceptait d'obéir malgré tout. Le maître dut se creuser la tête plusieurs minutes avant de trouver quelque part, au fin fond de ses souvenirs, quelque chose, une image, comme un rêve, qui lui avait échappé jusque là…

Sans s'en rendre compte, il fredonna un air en tapotant, de l'une de ses baguettes, une légère mesure, et commença à raconter à ses élèves attentifs ce qui avait décidé Naruto à devenir la plus grande fierté de Konoha.

« _Il était une fois à l'entrée des artistes, un petit garçon blond au regard un peu triste…_

Je le revois à la prote de l'école, le premier jour de la première rentrée des classes… C'était le seul gosse dont les parents n'étaient pas venus, le seul enfant qui baissait les yeux. Je ne savais pas encore qui il était. A vrai dire, je ne l'avais pas reconnu parce que le petit baissait les yeux. Il semblait si triste que je n'ai pas pu résister à tenter de lui arracher un sourire. _Il attendait de moi une phrase magique. _Lorsque je m'étais approché, il m'avait regardé, les yeux pleins d'espoir, comme si j'étais un magicien qui allait transformer ses cauchemars en rêves et le silence de sa solitude en cris et en rires amicaux. _Je lui dis simplement : Si j'étais Hokage…_ »

Konohamaru écoutait avec la plus grande attention. Iruka avait continué à frapper sa baguette en rythme sur le comptoir et sa voix prenait à présent quelques intonations variées et formait un air doux qui pressentait déjà une suite plus vive et passionnante. Iruka avait toujours été doué pour raconter les histoires. Alors le rythme s'envola.

« _Si j'étais Hokage du village de Konoha, jamais plus un enfant n'aurait de pensée triste. _Si j'étais Hokage, lui avais-je dis, si j'étais Hokage il n'y aurait plus un seul enfant comme toi, je ne supporte pas de voir les enfants tristes, tu sais, je voudrais les voir tous en train de rire, jouer et s'amuser… C'est ce que j'imposerai en premier, si j'étais Hokage… _Je nommerais bien sur Kakashi premier ministre, de mon gouvernement, si j'étais Hokage ! _Je lui avais demandé s'il avait des camarades, des amis avec lesquels jouer de temps en temps, s'ils avaient des tares, des petits défauts ou des spécificités, et j'avais enchaîné, après qu'il m'ait raconté, en nommant un certain type masqué qu'il trouvait louche premier ministre… Puis je crois que j'ai un peu forcé la dose mais au moins…

Dites professeur ! Dites ! le coupa Konohamaru.

Vous me promettez de ne pas le répéter hein ? Ils me tueraient tous actuellement…

Promis Iruka-sensei ! répondirent les jeunes gens avec des airs de chiens battus qui n'offraient aucune possibilité de résistance.

Bien… repris alors gentiment Iruka. _Chouji à la culture me semble une évidence !_ Il disait qu'au moins la gastronomie serait au point, son visage s'était un peu éclairé, il était encore ironique quand même alors j'ai continué… _Sakura la police et Ino aux finances ! _Là, il avait ricané d'un air taquin en imaginant les gangsters se faire courser par une Sakura en furie et la ruine totale de Konoha à la suite d'une razia d'Ino sur les boutiques… _Kiba à la justice, Sasuke à la danse ! _Il n'avait rien dit pour Kiba, je n'avais pas été très inventif… Mais quand il avait entendu les mots Sasuke et danse dans la même phrase, il avait éclaté de rire. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que ça m'avait fait du bien de voir ce gosse perdu rire aux éclats grâce à moi. J'étais fier, vous savez… Je crois que c'est lui qui m'a poussé à rester enseignant, parce que je voulais entendre au moins encore une fois un rire comme celui là… _Est-ce que tu serais content, si j'étais Hokage ? _Il m'avait répondu « Oh oui alors ! » avec cet enthousiasme et cette candeur incroyables qu'il a toujours un peu gardées… J'avais enchaîné encore, hypnotisé par ce rire… _Shino serait ministre de l'écologie ! Hinata au commerce, Shikamaru à l'industrie ! _Il avait continué à se tordre de rire en imaginant la rougissante petite Hinata discuter avec de hauts fonctionnaires et signer des contrats de millions, plus encore en voyant Shikamaru courant à droite à gauche, telle une abeille butineuse… On peut encore se les figurer aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. _Je déclarerais publiques toutes les pâtisseries ! Opposition néant, si j'étais Hokage ! _»

Les enfants pleuraient de rire en imaginant les scènes. Iruka, fier de son effet, s'emporta et continua sa chanson comme il l'avait fait des années auparavant…

_ « Si j'étais Hokage du village de Konoha, j'écrirais mes discours en vers et en musique !_

Ah ! Vous auriez vraiment du succès alors Iruka-sensei ! lança Konohamaru sans remarquer que son maître était perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Peut-être Naruto, peut-être… murmura le concerné avant de reprendre encore : _Et les jours de conseil on irait en pique-nique. On ferait des trucs marrants, si j'étais Hokage…_ Ca te plait gamin ? Tu pourrais aller y faire plein de farces ! J'imagine bien ces vieux décrépis du conseil essayer de s'asseoir par terre et se choper un tour de rein ! Mais le troisième y arriverait parfaitement bien sûr ! C'est un Kage tu sais Naruto !

Ahaha ! Il faudra proposer ça à Shichidaime-sama ! Je suis sûr qu'il trouvera que c'est une bonne idée ! rit Moegi tandis qu'Iruka continuait sa chanson.

_Je recevrais, la nuit, le corps diplomatique dans une super disco à l'ambiance atomique ! On se ferait la guerre à grands coups de rythmique, rien ne serait comme avant, si j'étais Hokage !_

Sûr ! J'imagine les ninjas se battre à celui qui plaira le plus à la foule ! Vous auriez du être artiste Iruka-sensei !

_Au bord des fontaines coulerait de l'orangeade ! Itachi notre ministre de la rigolade !_

Ahahaha ! Vous voulez nous tuer Iruka-sensei ! commenta Konohamaru en se rappelant d'Itachi comme du pire croque mort de la planète, juste avant son cadet.

Je verrais bien Gai-sensei alors… chuchota Moegi en gloussant.

C'est bon l'orangeade… murmura Udon d'un air absent.

_Imposerai des manèges sur toutes les esplanades, on s'éclaterait vraiment, si j'étais Hokage ! »_

Iruka avait chanté plus fort et rameuté Chouji, qui rêvait de pâtisseries publiques et de fontaines orangées, les professeurs, qui se fendaient la poire en pensant au conseil incapable de se relever de son pique-nique et Tsunade en train de jouer à colin-maillard et finir dans l'étang, et puis d'autres encore, qui écoutaient depuis le début, passionnés, l'aventure superbe que le jeune enseignant avait fait vivre à un gamin seul au monde.

Puis Konohamaru, voyant qu'Iruka reprenait ses esprits et rougissait légèrement, se fit un devoir de le soutenir, rapidement aidé par ses deux coéquipiers et chanta : 

_« Si t'étais Hokage du village de Konoha, pour nous, tes p'tits copains, ça s'rait super pratique, on pourrait rigoler et chahuter sans risques ! On serait bien contents si t'étais Hokage ! »  
_

Un immense éclat de rire parvint aux oreilles de la foule rassemblée et Iruka acheva, un peu nostalgique :

_ « J's'rais jamais Hokage du village de Konoha… Vous les petits malins vous êtes bien sympathiques…_

Héhé, je savais qu'en fait tu aimais bien nos blagues ! lança la voix à qui appartenait le rire.

_Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire de la politique…_

Dommage Iruka, tu te défendrais très bien je t'assure ! » continua la voix enjouée, emplissant de soleil les cœurs et l'atmosphère.

Ce fut un chœur qui acheva le chant, deux voix mêlées, l'une douce et claire touchante de sincérité, et l'autre pure et grandiose remplie de candeur qui avait semblé souffler en même temps un immense « Merci » à celui qui lui avait donné son rêve.

_ « Pas besoin d'être Hokage, pour aimer les enfants ! »_

Naruto, dans sa cape d'Hokage, éclata d'un rire tonitruant une fois de plus, des enfants coururent dans ses jambes et il les fit voler dans ses bras, Konohamaru se jeta sur lui et le Shichidaime fit exprès de tomber au sol, riant, souriant toujours.

Iruka était fier, bien sûr, il n'avait pas besoin d'être Hokage, il avait eu mieux que cela : sa bonté avait ramené de l'ombre un enfant perdu, la force de ses mots lui avaient donné l'envie d'être un grand homme. Iruka avait donné à Konoha bien plus qu'un merveilleux Hokage qui portait encore les rêves qu'il lui avait sans s'en rendre compte donnés. Il avait offert à Konoha un rire immortel, un rire qui jaillissait tel un flot de bonheur, un soleil véritable. Il avait eut raison de faire rêver ce garçon.

L'Hokage se releva, portant accrochés à lui une dizaine de gosses qui prenaient le même rire que lui, et il lança à Iruka :

« Tiens, c'est vrai, je n'ai toujours pas commandé l'orangeade pour la fontaine commémorative du Quatrième ! »

Un immense silence s'installa. Naruto se gratta la tête, embarrassé, et demanda d'un air innocent :

« Bein quoi, c'est pas une bonne idée ? »

Soudain, une flèche rose vint lui donner un magistral coup de poing et hurla :

« Alors c'était pour ça le discours sur l'hommage au Quatrième et tout le tralala ? Crétin ! »

Naruto, qui avait écopé d'une superbe bosse sur le haut du crâne se le frota douloureusement et acheva la scène sur un magnifique coup d'éclat, en riant :

« C'est dans son testament Sakura-chan ! Il voulait vraiment une fontaine d'orangeade en son honneur ! »

FIN

J'aime bien, c'est tout léger^^…

Je ferais peut-être un petit épilogue… Ce délire sur la fin était inspirant…

Ca vous a plu ?

Edit : J'ai corrigé les fautes et refait la mise en page en quelque chose de moins bordélique et plus conventionnel. L'esprit de cette song-fic m'émeut toujours autant. Je ne saurais dire si c'est parce que cette chanson a bercé toute mon enfance et que j'aime l'idée qu'elle puisse atteindre un enfant blessé comme Naruto, ou si c'est parce que je ressens pleinement le bonheur qu'Iruka peut ressentir lui-même a avoir pu donner du rêve à un gamin qui n'y avait pas droit. J'espère que ces sentiments sont partagés même par ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'ode aux enfants qu'est cette chanson inspiratrice. Si vous avez l'occasion de l'écouter, faites-le en essayant de retomber en enfance, je pense que n'importe qui peut en être ému.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici un petit épilogue histoire de…

_Réponses aux coms :_

**Katy :** Merci beaucoup^^. Petit épilogue, il n'y avait à vrai dire pas grand chose à rajouter n.n…

**Seveya :** Les chevilles… Les chevilles sont elles encore là ? Oui ! Elles n'ont pas explosé à force de grossir ! *o* Suite pas dans le même sens, j'aime moins, mais je devais le faire. Pour Heredity, non, je n'ai pas laissé tomber, disons que l'angst m'a laissé tomber tout seul n.n… Donc ça va mettre un peu de temps, mais j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration il y a quelques temps, je me repose du bac et j'y retourne !

**Kysa4** **:** J'avoue, elle n'est pas très connue, mais quand j'ai pensé à l'histoire d'Iruka, je l'ai trouvée parfaite^^. Alors j'aurais un com plus long malgré cette mini suite ? .

**Crackle :** Je vois toujours Naruto en homme en tant qu'Hokage, un grand blond balaise au cœur d'or avec un sourire surpuissant, emmitouflé dans sa cape longue. Genre impressionnant mais qui reste enfant. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup cette image^^. Ca fait bonheur je trouve. Quand à la chanson, bah merci^^. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas trop, elle est beaucoup moins bien v.v…

Edit : Une suite très plate et qui n'a rien à voir avec l'esprit de l'OS précédent. C'est un petit délire sympa, mais ça s'arrête là…_Si j'étais Hokage_ _Epilogue_

Iruka revenait d'un petit voyage très agréable à Suna, où il avait été chargé de former des enseignants pour les jeunes ninjas. Il avait apprécié son séjour, mais il avait hâte de retrouver ses propres élèves, son académie, la verdure qui l'entourait, le rire de Naruto, son Konoha à lui.

Il arrivait à la porte lorsqu'il eu l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise impression. Au contraire, le village semblait respirer la fête.

Iruka passa la porte, anxieux, et ce fut l'émerveillement.

Partout autour de lui tournoyaient des manèges. Des couleurs vives chatoyaient et faisaient tourner la tête. Une musique entraînante venait de tous côtés et les rires des enfants s'élevaient telle la plus belle des symphonies. S'enfonçant un peu plus dans la fête pour retrouver son appartement, Iruka put admirer la magnifique fontaine au centre du village, d'où coulaient des flots d'un liquide orangé que grands et petits buvaient avidement.

Plus loin, il aperçu l'Ichiraku qui travaillait sans s'arrêter, recevant commande sur commande, client sur client, qui allaient et venaient sans payer. Il décida d'aller voir le vieil homme pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait, mais ce fut Ayame qui s'adressa à lui :

« Oh ! Iruka-san ! Bon retour !

Bonjour Ayame-chan ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? Vous laissez les gens partir sans payer ?

Ah ça ! rit la jeune femme. C'est une idée de Naruto-san ! Il nous paye tous les soirs toutes les commandes de la journée et ainsi tout le monde peut profiter des ramens jusqu'à plus soif ! »

Iruka quitta la jeune femme après un bol de ramen, qu'il n'eut pas le droit de payer, et se rendit enfin chez lui.

Sur sa route, il avait croisé plusieurs marchants ambulants sur lesquels se précipitaient des gamins pour se servir de pâtisseries à volonté, encore un cadeau de l'Hokage, songea t'il.

Le soir venu, après s'être reposé un peu, Iruka ressortit. La plupart des enfants étaient rentrés chez eux, il espérait voir Naruto à l'Ichiraku pour lui parler de ses décisions, qu'il trouvaient quand même un peu exagérées, mais le blond n'était pas là.

« Iruka-sensei, si vous cherchez l'Hokage, ce n'est sûrement pas ici que vous le trouverez, lança une voix grave et timbrée derrière lui.

Oh ! Bonsoir Sasuke ! Et où est-ce que je peux le voir ?

Si vous arrivez à supporter le bruit, venez avec moi. Aujourd'hui, on reçoit les délégations de Suna et d'Iwa. »

Iruka ne vit pas le regard désespéré de l'Uchiha, mais il sentit son ton las. Il comprit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant ce qui ressemblait à un hangar, sauf qu'il y avait plein de couleurs qui brillaient dans la nuit, qu'une musique incroyablement forte se propageait à l'extérieur, et que ce qui se révéla être une salle de danse, ou une discothèque, était bondé. La grimace de Sasuke se fit tout à coup évidente car il venait d'ouvrir la porte.

Le professeur resta ébahi devant la scène : tous les adultes ninjas de Konoha se trouvaient réunis. Parmi eux, les Kage de Suna et d'Iwa, qui dansaient comme des fous en plein milieu de la piste. Tout près, un Naruto déchaîné en sueur, plus loin, la timide Hinata qui arrivait à bouger et semblait s'excuser toutes les trois secondes lorsque quelqu'un la poussait. Affalé sur une chaise, un Shikamaru dormant malgré le bruit, Shino et Kiba faisant une bataille de pseudo-danse dans un coin, supportés par Ino, puis une chose rose fonça à côté de lui et un bruit de collision fut étouffé par le vacarme.

Sakura avait aperçu Sasuke et s'était jetée sur lui. Décidant de laisser le brun se dépêtrer de la jeune fille et aller danser plus loin –même lui semblait vouloir un peu danser, contre toute attente, l'homme s'enfonça dans la foule et, au prix d'incroyables techniques d'infiltration, il arriva jusqu'à l'Hokage qui l'accueillit d'un merveilleux sourire.

Hurlant, Iruka demanda ce qu'il se passait, mais comme personne ne pouvait se faire entendre dans ce brouhaha, il finirent par sortir tous les deux.

« Bon, tu m'expliques ?

Eh Bien, j'ai pensé que ça serait une bonne idée de faire la fête après avoir fait tout ce boulot ! s'exclama le Shichidaime en affichant un immense sourire.

Et pour la fontaine, les ramens, tout le reste ? C'est toi qui paies tout ?

Ouaip ! Tu n'as pas idée de l'argent que peut se faire un Hokage ! J'ai un studio deux pièces grand luxe où je ne vais jamais, un porte monnaie tellement rempli malgré tout que je ne sais jamais quand il va craquer… Ah ! Il faudra que tu viennes au pique-nique de demain après midi ! On y sera tous.

Hé ! C'était pour le conseil le pique-nique ! remarqua Iruka.

Justement ! Je l'ai un peu rénové et j'ai établi d'autres ordres, Kakashi est premier conseiller ! » s'exclama le blond, enchanté.

Iruka faillit s'étrangler, mais il se dit qu'il valait mieux attendre encore un peu, Naruto n'avait pas fini…

« Et j'ai aussi nommé Sakura pour la santé, Choji à la culture, Shino pour tout ce qui est bestioles et plantes…

Rassures moi, tu n'a pas mis Hinata au commerce ?

Ah non ! J'ai mis Ino, et Kiba aux relations inter-villages.

Oh, pas mal…

Shikamaru est aux finances, ça l'arrange, il ne bouge pas. Neji à la justice, et puis d'autres encore… La dernière nomination est une surprise pour demain. Il ne sait pas pourquoi je l'ai invité ce soir, continua le blond, plein d'entrain.

Et vous travaillez quand même ? demanda finalement Iruka en regardant Lee, une bouteille vide à la main, se faire poursuivre puis assomer par Tenten.

Bien sûr ! Je te montrerais les progrès qu'on a faits ! »

Iruka ne demanda pas plus, il était confiant.

Le lendemain, la matinée passée à se remettre d'une énorme cuite, les différents conseillers se retrouvèrent autour d'une quantité impressionnante de nourriture, discutant défenses militaires et rangs des missions en se roulant dans l'herbe. Au bout d'un temps, le Shichidaime se leva, tendit son verre et déclara :

« Jusqu'à présent, on s'est toujours tous consultés pour ce qui était des défenses et affaires de guerre, et on a bien vu que c'était impossible à gérer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Des murmures d'approbation se firent entendre, Naruto reprit :

« Alors je propose la création d'un nouveau poste de ministre de la guerre, chargé entre autres de la protection du village, j'ai nommé le chef de la police de Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke. »

Silence. Sasuke n'avait pas réagi. Considéré comme un traître encore, certains ne voulaient même pas de lui à la tête de cette fameuse police qui pourtant avait fait des merveilles les temps derniers.

« Naruto, tu n'es pas sérieux… commença l'Uchiha de sa voix la plus neutre.

Et depuis quand est-ce que je sais me foutre de ta gueule, monsieur le ministre ? » rétorqua Naruto en croisant les bras puis se rasseyant pour engouffrer dans sa bouche une poignée de chips.

Iruka, qui était là en invité, resta coi. Certes, il avait été inquiet de l'avenir du village vu la façon dont Naruto l'avait transformé, mais tout avait l'air de bien se passer. Les amis du blond étaient plus que compétents, le village n'avait jamais été si gai et prospère, et lui, il voyait son propre rêve éveillé. Cette réalisation sonnait encore comme un grand merci aux oreilles d'Iruka.

« Naruto… murmura l'homme avant de se diriger vers l'académie, un sourire aux lèvres, c'est moi qui devrait te remercier. »

FIN

C'est moins bien que ce que je voulais, j'ai perdu mes idées T.T.

Bon, après tout, c'est un épilogue imprévu…

Voilà, que ça vous ait plu


End file.
